Peeta's Dream
by awaitingmockingjay
Summary: This is a fan fiction of Katniss and Peeta's Life fifteen years after the war


Chapter One

My sister is dead. My worlds ruined. In other words, my life is a mess. It's been 15 years since the rebellion against the Capital. My name is Katniss Everde-er Mellerk. Why am I not dead? I should be dead.

"Katniss, are you ok?" Peeta asks politely "You seem a little pale. Dinner's almost ready".

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking" I reply with a fake smile.

Peeta is my husband. When I was eleven and starving, he gave my burnt bread although I was likely he would be slapped. Five years later, when we were sixteen, I volunteered for the Hunger Games and Peeta was reaped. At the interviews, he admitted to having a crush on me six we were six. From then on, for the safety of our loved ones, we had to pretend we were in love. I suppose pretending for so long makes it real. I really do love him. He's sweet and kind and well, lovable.

Peeta and I have two kids- Willow and Rye. Willows name comes from the song lyrics I used to sing to Prim which were _"Deep in the meadow, under the willow". _Willow reminds me of Prim. She is actually 12 right now, the same age as Prim was when I volunteered for her. She has long blond hair like Prim. She's also clever, curious, and beautiful. I have been teaching her how to use a bow and arrow. She has a huge heart like Prim, although she can kill an animal with no problem.

My son, Rye, is named after bread. Peeta grew up in a bakery, and he always made rye bread, so this name is appropriate. Rye is short, with dark hair, like mine and gray eyes, like mine. He is quiet, mysterious, and so some extent, shy. He doesn't have many friends and he just likes being alone most of the time. He reminds me of, well, me.

My entire family lives in what used to be the Capitol. Because I was considered the "Mockingjay" during the war and was valuable I suppose, we lived in President Snows old mansion. President Snow was sent to a prison and is condemned to stay there for the rest of his life. That is, if he is still alive. I haven't seen or heard of him in over fifteen years, so I have no idea. He wouldn't have stayed there long anyway, considering he was old and feeble. Sometimes, the sickening thought that I'm living in the same house as a murderer of hundreds of children makes me feel nauseous.

I walk through the endless maze of hallways to get to the dining room. I plop down in my chair at the head of the table and eat the chicken Peeta has prepared for us.

"So what did you guys do you at school today?" Peeta asks.

As usual, Rye says nothing. He just shrugs and acts like his life didn't matter.

"Well" Willow buts in "We are learning about history. We are on the part about the recent rebellion 15 years ago. A guest speaker came in today. He was a solider in the war".

"Oh really? What was his name? Maybe I know him" I ask her.

"Gale Hawthorne"

Chapter Two

Gale. That name rang in my head so loud I couldn't even hear myself think.

"Katniss?" Peeta worryingly asks "Are you okay?". But I'm up out of my chair before he can even finish his sentence. I wander through the maze of halls until I'm at the front door. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going or how to get there. Im just running to who knows where.

I can feel my head getting hot and the edges around my vision going black. Suddenly everything is blurry, like when the tracker jackers stung me. Suddenly all I see is the golden cornucopia. I can't move. Brutus stabs me through the back and Enobaria rips my throat out. That's how it feels anyway. Suddenly I can't breathe. I'm not sure how, but I trip. Everything is black.

Chapter Three

_Peeta's POV _

I find Katniss about 100 yards about a hundred yards from my house.

"MOM!" I can hear the footsteps of running Willow behind me.

But all I can think about is the fact that no matter how much I shake her, she's no waking up. I can feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I call for help. People walk by, but don't help us. I call louder. No one.

As I sit there, calling for help, one thought bothers me

_"__What if she wakes up?"_

This must be how she felt when I ran into the force field in the Quarter Quell. And when I wandered away and a cannon went off and she discovered night lock on my jacket. And when she shot the arena and I was taken prisoner. I can't imagine constantly being worried about my loved one. But I always am. And it wasn't till now that I realized it.

As I sit there, subconsciously called for help, I lose focus and break down. I can't think.

Suddenly a group of people come and they bring Katniss to the hospital on a stretcher.

Chapter Four

_Katniss_

I wake into a white room. I see Peeta's grin on his face. I love it. I always have. Sweetness with a perfect touch of shyness.

"Hey" he says.

"Hi" I croak.

He chuckles a little and says "how you doing?".

"Fantastic" I say sarcastically.

But suddenly everything comes back to me. And suddenly I feel life leave me again, only much stronger. I feel weaker. I can't take it anymore.

I feel like I'm leaving the world again.

In case I don't wake, I tell him

"I love you"

Chapter Five

_Peeta_

Thats it. I thought everything was fine. But then suddenly she slipped back asleep and her heart monitor stopped. I screamed. Willow and Rye came into the room, but I waved them away. I just start crying.

She's dead.

Chapter Six

"Peeta" Katniss says "PEETA WAKE UP!".

I jump.

It was all a dream. A gasp of relief comes out of me. I still hate Gale. 10 years ago, he was trying to convince Katniss to break up with me and marry him and live with him in district two. He even threatened to little Willow and me.

"Peeta you woke the kids"

"Sorry, but you wouldn't believe the dream I had…."

THE END


End file.
